bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Trailer Trouble
is the 54th episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis When Nancy's trailer is stolen by her old biker gang, the kids resolve to get it back. Plot On a rainy night, Nancy paces in her trailer home as she awaits her children to arrive as she wants to make another good impression on them. Bill stops by and drops Cricket and Tilly off who happily embrace their mother. As Bill leaves, Nancy explains to her kids her plan to spend the whole night eating snacks and watching movies with them. They are suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the Stingers, a biker gang that Nancy used to belong to. Their ranks include the tough eye-patch wearing Skids, the English accented Leadfoot, the monstrously savage Lord Chrome and the surprisingly friendly and polite Dan. After accusing Nancy of being a traitor, they make off with her trailer home. Nancy makes an effort to get it back, but realizes she cannot leave her children behind so she has them hop into her sidecar and they take off. Nancy explains that she was considered the best racer in the gang, but decided to change her ways by getting married to Bill and having kids. Her gang felt betrayed and have since vowed revenge. They find the hideout which is at an abandoned Splish Soda factory and sneak in. They proceed to pelt the Stingers with bottle caps and strap the trailer to Nancy's motorcycle, but they are caught before they can leave. Skids proceeds to bash the trailer with a sledgehammer, but Nancy calls an all or nothing race: if she wins the Stingers stay off their backs, but if Skids wins she not only gets the trailer, but also her motorcycle. They agree to race near Big City's sewer system. The race begins and Nancy and her kids appear to be in the lead, but Skids comes up from behind and knocks them into a pile of garbage by exploiting the sidecar as a weakness. Nancy becomes depressed as she feels that she has been making a bad impression, but with Cricket's upbeat nature, he convinces her to finish the race. They ride atop a passing train and race back to catch up with Skids. Nancy then detaches the sidecar sending Cricket and Tilly across the finish line and winning the race. Skids is upset, but her gang side with Nancy as they found her racing to be impressive. She keeps her end of the deal and returns the trailer home. However, Nancy is disappointed to see the inside of her home trashed due to the all the excitement, but Cricket and Tilly tell her that they had fun nonetheless. Cast *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green, Leadfoot (uncredited) *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Sara Cravens as Skids *Tom Kenny as Dan * Colton Dunn as Lord Chrome (uncredited) Video Big City Greens - New Episodes on Saturdays (Promo) Big City Greens The Old Gang from the Past Big City Greens Nancy Explains Her Past Big City Greens Never Give Up Big City Greens Way To Win es:Problemas de Tráiler Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Nancy Category:Aired Category:Rough Draft Korea episodes